Why Can't She
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: Ziggy wonders why she can't do a lot of things. K just wants to know why he keeps staring at her.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Can't She Say My Name**

* * *

Why can't she remember my name? I mean, come on! It's Ziggy for Heaven's sake! It's original! How many people do you meet on the streets everyday with the name Ziggy? Not very many I should think!

K's supposed to be a super genius. **HOW CAN SHE NOT REMEMBER MY FREAKING NAME?**

I mean, she call everyone else by _their_ names, even Dillon. But with me it's always, '_Ranger Green, be quiet,_' '_Ranger Green you're an idiot,_' '_Get out of my lab Series Green,_' or '_Stop rollerskating around the lab Series Green._' My name's Ziggy, _not_ Green! UGH!

I mean, she's best friends with the twins and they're always doing reckless stuff. More so than I do! And then there's Scott. He's even more boring than her! With Summer and Flynn, she acts like an older sister who just doesn't care about what they do. I mean, what's up with that? She's younger than us (even if it's only a year for me)! She and Dillon have got more of a toleration thing going on... I wonder if they're hiding something.

Gah, they're lying to me! I feel so betrayed! _-sob-_ No, Dillon's my best friend.** I WILL NOT DOUBT HIM!** But K, she's so meaaan! No, I'm _not_ whining. Just ranting.

Back to my point. Two syllables! That's all. Two syllables, five letters. Memorize it, is that too much to ask for? **NO!**

But no. To her, I'll always be, Ranger Operator Series Green. Just another soul caught up in the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Can't She Play Something Happy**

* * *

Why can't she play something happy? I mean, she's got all this wonderful musical talent and she wastes it by playing sad stuff. I'm making this a point because she caught me playing her piano earlier.

I've heard (and seen) her play when she thought the Garage was empty. She cries. It's so unfair.

I do get irritated with her because she refuses to say my name, but my heart melts when I see her so upset. And I can't even comfort her.

I wonder what K would be like if she played something happy, or even relatively upbeat... nah, it's too weird to think about.

K's just, well, not that sort of person. At least, she doesn't seem like it, does she?

I wonder what she'd have been like if she was never abducted. She'd still be borning.

Wow, I'm really angsty aren't I? I gotta stop being so depressing.

Oh, yeah, another thing about music. I now have a video tape of the girls (K too) singing 'Take It Off' by Kesha. It cost my twenty bucks and I had to buy Summer what she wanted for a week, but it was worth it to hear K sing "An' now we lookin' like pimps."

* * *

A/N: Thanks **Pink Wolf Princess** for your review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Can't She Smile More Often**

* * *

Why can't she smile more often? I mean, it's sucha rare (and beautiful) occurance to get a smile out of her, let alone a laugh. This is today's point, because I'm obsessed with her laugh. Actually, now that I think of it, it might be her I'm obsessing over.

Oh, great! Now I'm a stalker. Niiiiice...

Where was I? In the lab, right. No wait, K, laughing, back to the point.

Her eyes, they sort of melt when she laughs. It's like all the ice in her gets melted by that little bell sound (like my heart!) and the water floods up to her eyes. She looks happier too. I think I'd give anything if I could see her like that all the time. But, if that happened, would she still be the K I fell fo-I mean am obsessing over. Y'know what? Just forget what I said about falling for her. She's annoying, she's rude, she's adorable, she's pretty, she's- wait, where was I going with this?

I forget. Anyways...

I get the fact that she caused pretty much the whole world to end, making millions of people and delicate enviornments die while what's left of humanity is shoved into a dome that's attacked almost everyday by robots bent on world domination- I am soo not getting my point across correctly. Focus Ziggy! WHo named me Ziggy? Was it my mom? Nah, she was too smart to do that.

That's another thing! All the guys in my family go for brainy chicks! What's up with that? My mom was a literary genuis, and my grandmother was a math professor. And you know what? None of them can cook! Nothing! My brothers and I hated when Dad was too tired to cook. Charcol flavored microwave pizza _never leaves your mouth_!

Wait, how did I get from K's smiles to my mom's bad cooking? Well, I'm gonna close this up and try to focus on something else.

K has a really, really nice smile and she should do it more often!

* * *

A/N: Thanks **Pink Wolf Princess** for your review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Can't She Stand Me**

* * *

Why can't she stand me? I mean, am I really that annoying?

Sure, I have a tendancy to talk more than natural, but that's no reason to hate me! I'm not a freak of nature, no matter what anyone says!

All my life, 17 years, has been spent trying to fit in somewhere. When I arrived at the Garage, I thought I had found that place. There was a guy with a leader-complex, a mechanic who wanted to be a supehero, a ninja princess, a set of explosive twins, and a cyborg with amensia. And there was her.

The girl who was locked away all her life and spent her precious time around computer software writing complex codes that would someday alter the world.

And alter the world they did.

Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if the world never ended?

Would Scott still be trying to outshine his brother? Would Flynn still be getting sacked because he had to play hero? Would Summer have stayed a spoiled brat, married to Chad? What would Dillon be doing? Or the twins? And then I wonder about K. Would she still be locked away in that room, with only the company of the twins and occasionally a pair of government officials?

Where would I be?

Dead. Killed by the Cartels or by my own klutzyness perhaps.

Not that there was anyone who would miss me. Benny maybe, he's a good friend.

And for that, I'm grateful to K.

She's given me a family, somewhere I belong and people who care.

So, I'll try to include her in my life, it's the least I can do. And I'll suceed, no matter how much she can't stand me!

* * *

A/N: We thought we'd just put this in here as a little note. This story was actually inspired by Judy Garland's _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. The 'why can't I' line stuck in **Spycier's** head and we went to Starbucks, our annual story planning place, to write it. On another note, almost all of our multi-chapter stories have been collaberated with **xdreamernumbuhfour**, or just **Dreamy-chan**, and the **Mysterious T**, or just** T**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Can't She Go Outside**

* * *

Why can't she go outside? How can she live without walking in the artificial sunshine or breath in the recently cleaned air from the generators? Er, okay, but it's not all that great, but you gotta love the rainstorms.

Everyone thinks I'm crazy for loving the rain, but it just calms me.

I explained it to K earlier.

Rain feels great! I mean it may be cold and makes your clothes stick to you, but there's something else. I like rain because it washes everything away and it's unpredictable. It can go from cool and gentle to icy and harsh. It reminds me of K, which is just another thing that makes me love it (of course I didn't tell her that). Life's not about waiting out the storms, it's about learning to dance in the rain, despite the fact you might get a cold.

She thought I was absolutely insane (and she almost had me agreeing with her just to see her happy).

Anyways, even if she doesn't like the rain, there's still the Forest.

I love that place. It's so serene.

I found it on one of my 'wandering' days.

I kidnapped K today and brought her there. She was sleeping in her lab, so I picked her up (she's really too light, but she wields that sound cannon like it's a marshmellow!) and carried her out to my mopad. I went slow so I wouldn't wake her up and crash the little scooter as she beat me to death.

Needless to say, she was still mad at me for taking her outside. From the way she was acting, she could have been a vampire. Well, at least she didn't sparkle (not that I'm dissing Twilight!). But after she ignored me for a while, she began to look around.

SHE WAS SO FREAKING CUTE!

She kept running her fingers over the trees and leaves (I had to keep her out of posion ivy patches) like they would disappear any second. She had this look in her eyes, like a little kid watching a movie like The Wizard of Oz for the first time. Hmm, I should get her to watch that...

Maybe I should kidnap her more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Can't She Wear More Colors**

Why can't she wear more colors? It's always a black skirt and sweater vest under a white lab coat. Ew.

She'd look so much prettier (she's already pretty) in other colors. Maybe some yellow, or green, or blue, or green, or red (stay away from her Scott!), or green, or purple (you too, Tenaya!), or Green!

I'll let her borrow some of my clothes. She's a big shorter than me, but I'll make it work!

Why, you may ask, am I so enthusiastic? Wel I'll tell you!

_**WE KISSED!**_

Of course it was completely accidental and K's on a murderous rampage and I'm scribbling away in my diar- I mean blog! -coughcough-** I DON'T HAVE A DIARY!**

Anyways, you probably want to hear the story. Or maybe not. I'll tell it later, but I'll let you know right now, IT WAS DILLON'S FAULT!

Stupid idiot tripping me up...

Aw! Dang it! I just told you what happened didn't I?

But the reason I'm bringing up the whole color thing, is that K turned this really adorable shade of red in the Garage (stay away from my girl you hair-obsessed Red Ranger with a leader-complex! Wait, when'd she become my girl?) and it was so CUTE!

Ah, the things rambles does for the mind.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go steal another 'accidental' kiss from K with Dillon's 'help'.

A/N: And it's back to the rambling! Ziggy so wants to be like Bridge... Oh the insanity of Green Rangers...


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Can't She Fall In With Love Me?**

* * *

Why can't she fall in love with me? It's pretty obvious that I've fallen for her, even Scott can she it. And that's saying something!

I've fallen for her in every way possible.

Even though she's alway insulting me and caused the destruction of the world as we knew it, I just can't bring myself to hate her.

If you just take the time to see through her eyes, you'd understand too. She was kidnapped by a thinktank when she was a little kid. She never got to see her parents again and was brainwashed into thinking they sent her there. Children are very impressionable. I should know, I'm always surrounded by them. And then, she was given friends. Gem and Gemma. They cracked that little shield she put up. But, she got an idea of what freedom looked like. So she made a plan to escape with her friends. But those idiots in the organization prevented her from stopping the virus's release. It's THEIR fault the world ended.

She's strong. She'd have to be to live eleven years in an underground base and then escape during the Apocalypse. She may have shut herself away, but she came to terms with what she did. Nobody should have to go through that kind of strain.

Know that I realize that, I'm never gonna leave her. Even if she hates me.

I can't abandon someone who needs me, even if they won't accept my help.

It's just not how I do things.

So, I'll love her. Even if she won't love me back.


	8. Chapter 8

**(K's POV)**  
**What Is He Doing**

* * *

What is he doing? He's been staring at me for the past twenty minutes. I think I'll leave the lab. It's been awkward since the "incident."

His mouth tasted like chocolate.

STOP! No more thinking about the ki- I mean incident.

I blame Ranger Green for these strange occurances in my life!

Well, Ziggy _did_ make me do a multitude of things I've always wanted. Like go outside, kiss him, laugh, kiss him, sing, kiss- WAIT!

Why am I calling him Ziggy? And why do I want to kiss him again?

He _is_ attractive. He's building muscles and his hair is longer. He has a nice smile, he's funny, I love him...

_**WHAT?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Why Won't He Go Away**

* * *

Why won't he go away? Does he know I love him? -_grumbles_-

How did I fall in love with him? How?

Well, he _is_ around me a lot, more than Gem and Gemma. He's always making me laugh (after he leaves) and doing things for me, even if I want to kill him at first. He even wrote me a piano song!

So maybe it's not so bad that I've fallen for him.

_But I'll never let him know!_

Unless he says something first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Get Together Already!**

* * *

Two people walked towards each other in an empty hallway. Black mary janes clicked against the metal floor while converse padded softly towards them. A long white lab coat rustled against a dark sweater vest, a long black skirt brushing against pale ankles. Dark skinny jeans with green stitching accented a green T-Shirt and a leather jacket with a four on the back, forming an emerald shark. Chocolate eyes met icy blues. Tousled brown curls fell in a pale face while raven locks stood out against ivory skin.

"Ziggy," the young woman said curtly. The brown eyes registered shock before softening.

"'Lo Doc," he said quietly, slipping his hands into his pockets.

The two teens stood in an awkward silence.

"I read your diary," K said bluntly. Ziggy seemed to choke on air before turning red.

"I don't have a diary!" he cried. K raised a dark eyebrow.

"My mistake. I meant 'blog'." Ziggy glared at her half-heartedly.

"How'd you get it?" he growled. K's eyes narrowed.

"Gem," she said stiffly. Ziggy looked shocked.

"Gem and Gemma?" he said in disbelief.

"No, just Gem." she corrected.

"Funny enough," Ziggy said, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "Gemma gave me this. **_So maybe it's not so bad that I've fallen for him._**" He gave the horrified K a pointed look. "So, y'love me?"

"Wha- I- how- when-" she spluttered. Ziggy smirked.

"I knew it," he said smugly, pocketing the paper. "I'm irresistable." K snapped out of her shock and glared at him.

"Of course you are," she hissed. "You're irresistable but once a girl gets to know you they leave because you're so arrogant." A strange gleam entered Ziggy's eyes.

"Really," he said silkily, advancing on her. Her back hit the wall as he planted an arm on either side of his head. "You seem proud yourself K. What with all those inventions of yours and digital projects you've been working on. Tell me, how'd you know you loved me?"

"Simple reasoning and recordings of my behavior and emotions around you." she said, leaning away from his face.

"Oden's beard!" a voice cried softly. "Just get together already!" Several other voices shushed him, though neither teen seemed to notice.

"Hmm," Ziggy said. He grinned and closed the distance between them, pressing his warm lips against her cold ones. When he pulled back, he resembled a Cheshire cat. "So, do I still taste like chocolate?"


End file.
